


Garden of Life

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character deaths are later and off screen and I promise there is a happy ending, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Kid!Fic, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought we could set up a garden out back," the Doctor told Rose. "Alli's going to grow up travelling in the TARDIS, but I also want her to know her home and love it here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt: gardening in the TARDIS. Though I took the garden FROM the TARDIS. :)

Rose Tyler awoke to soft murmuring and Circular Gallifreyan being written across her belly. Opening her eyes, she saw the wild brown hair of her husband and watched as he spoke to their unborn daughter in his native tongue. 

“What’re you up to?” she asked curiously. While he normally spoke to Alli in Gallfireyan, he usually wasn’t whispering. 

“Who says I’m up to anything?” he inquired, giving her puppy dog eyes. 

“Wellllll,” she drawled, in a perfect imitation of his own. “Between the whispering and now the puppy dog eyes, I think you’re planning something.”

“Puppy dog eyes!” The Doctor looked scandalized. “I do not have puppy dog eyes!”

“You do when you try to look innocent,” Rose teased. 

“Look?” The Doctor sniffed. “I am innocent!”

She snorted and couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up from with her. The Doctor scowled at her for a moment before cuddling her close and joining in her laughter. Once they stopped, he cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb across her jaw. 

“I was telling her about the silver trees on Gallifrey. How I wished she could see them and play beneath them. And I didn’t tell her this bit, because I want it to be a surprise.” 

The Doctor paused and leaned close to her ear, as if he didn’t want their baby hearing. “I thought we could set up a garden out back. She’s going to grow up travelling in the TARDIS, but I also want her to know her home and love it here. A proper childhood like I never got.”

Rose swallowed, her tongue thick in her mouth. “That sounds absolutely gorgeous, love.” 

The Doctor beamed. “I’ve talked to the TARDIS about it, and she’s got some saplings growing in our onboard garden. They’ll soon be ready for planting. I thought we could build a playground amongst the flowers and the trees.”

Rose took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I wish I wasn’t on bed rest so I could help you.”

The Doctor nodded. “I wish you weren’t either, but if you want to sketch it, I can make it happen. That way it’ll be from the TARDIS and both of us.”

“Perfect.” She grinned at him. She’d already been working on a picture book for their daughter, about the more child friendly adventures she’d had with the Doctor, but she couldn’t wait to sketch a garden and playground and have it become a reality. 

It was going to be fantastic. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Seventy Years Later_

Alli Brown sat down on the memorial bench outside her home as she watched her husband David play with their granddaughter in the garden. When her mum and dad had first passed away together a year ago, he had wanted to sell the property, but she wouldn’t have it. This was the home she had grown up in, and the garden that held some of her best childhood memories of playing with her siblings and parents. There was no way she could say goodbye to it too. 

“Grandpa, higher!” Lily shouted as she pumped her little legs. 

David pushed the swing back and forth to give her more height. “Not too high or you’ll fly to the moon!”

“Someday I will!” she shrieked. “To the moon and beyond!”

While TARDIS travel would not be in her grandchildren’s future, the Doctor and Rose’s legacy still continued with their descendants. All ten of Alli’s grandchildren knew the stories of them travelling the stars and helping people and their generous and adventurous spirits lived on within each of them. She couldn’t wait to see where it would take them.


End file.
